


The Penitent Man

by Agmo



Series: Were It So Simple [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agmo/pseuds/Agmo
Summary: Napoleon knows the right thing to do.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: Were It So Simple [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617667
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	The Penitent Man

**Author's Note:**

> Start at the beginning of Were It So Simple. We'll meet you back here soon. (This is pointless without the rest of the series.)

Napoleon was penitent. His penitence manifest by being resolutely polite and considerate. 

He held it together. 

Napoleon had once walked through a black tie charity fundraiser at Versailles with a gun shot wound to his shoulder with no guest suspecting anything. He flirted with a countess on his way to the extraction point. We walked out of his soulmate's hospital room. He could keep his shit together. It was a necessity for a spy.


End file.
